


This is something worth living for

by LadySt0rm



Series: Worth (Spideypool) [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Wade Wilson, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Sub Wade Wilson, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySt0rm/pseuds/LadySt0rm
Summary: Wade has a bad day. He thinks that he'd feel better if Peter Doms the hell out of him.Kinky sex ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a reader asked for Peter leading Wade around on a leash. That'll be in this fic:)
> 
> In a fandom where almost everyone ships Top Wade/Bottom Peter, it’s so difficult to find Top Peter/Bottom Wade fics. So I always end up writing my own. (Because if Wade will let Vanessa peg him in the movies, why wouldn’t he let Peter top him, since Peter does have the necessary equipment).
> 
> Unfortunately, whenever I try to write porn...well, it turned into this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Sometimes it got to be too much.

Wade has Issues. Issues with a capital fucking I, and he would freely admit that, loudly and vocally, to any stranger on the roadside.

Most of the time, it was alright. He faced life with a cheery, yet homicidal outlook and repressed the hell out of his feelings.

What negative emotions?

What undesirable feelings?

_Bah, humbug._

He was alive, he was funny, he enjoyed his job of unaliving people and he was in love with the most perfect man in the entire world. _Who loved him back_ (and wasn’t that just a ginormous miracle all on its own).

That was enough to get him through life on most days.

Then there were the bad days.

And the Really Bad Days.

On Really Bad Days, the guilt was a suffocating, overwhelming and highly poisonous miasma that threatened to drown him and the self-loathing was an accompanying cacophony that amplified it a thousand times over. The boxes were their voices, making it their mission to force Wade to suffer through every negative thought, every self-directed barb at the top of their voices.

(Useless, worthless worm. You taint everything you touch.)

**[Nessa was so young and full of life. You caused her death. To think that she was even willing to bear a child for a disgusting freak like you.]**

(Now you’re doing it to Petey too? How long has it been? You sure get over the death of your love of your life quickly.)

**[At least with Cable it was just a mutually satisfying physical arrangement.]**

_Ness said it was okay!_ Wade protested weakly. Deep down, he knew that Nessa wouldn't have thought it was okay. Nessa was many things but not gentle or forgiving. In fact, Wade was pretty sure that if he had ever stuck his cock into anyone else during the time when he was avoiding her in the aftermath of Weapon X, she would never have taken him back. His Nessa was possessive that way and it was one of the many things that he loved about her. For her to say that she was glad that he was moving on...gods, it must have had been agony for her. But she had done it for his sake.

(Wow. You managed to cause her pain even after her death. Great job, hot shot.)

**[That’s a new low, even for you.]**

(You don’t deserve to live. You didn’t deserve Nessa and you certainly don’t deserve Petey.)

 _I know, I know that. But Petey wants me to stay, and we agreed to do as he says..._ Wade told the boxes. But the combination of all the voices clamouring in his head had him doubting him decision again. Was it the correct decision for him to stay with his Baby Boy? Maybe he should be seeking a way to join Nessa in the afterlife.

Usually, whenever Wade started feeling like a little piece of shit stuck to the bottom of someone’s shoe, he’d start exploring new ways to commit suicide again. But since he had promised his Baby Boy that he wouldn’t do that anymore, that left him in something of a quandary.

(That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be punished…)

**[You could even let Petey-pie do it! Maybe then he’ll get _something_ out of this at least.]**

And so Wade hung his head and agreed that he’d broach the subject when Peter visited him tonight. He’d do some preparation, pass it off as a sex thing. His Petey-pie was always willing to indulge him in kinky sex, ever since they both discovered that they _liked_ Dom Peter a hell of a lot.

 _Now, where did I put my collar?_ Wade wondered absently as he begun to hum in anticipation.

* * *

   


“Surprise, Baby Boy!” Wade called out as soon as Peter unlocked the front door with his copy of Wade’s keys and dropped his bag.

Moving on auto-pilot, Peter entered Wade’s apartment. He was stunned into silence by the sight of his boyfriend waiting by the door. Wade was kneeling, posture erect and showing off his muscular, chiselled torso and thick, meaty thighs and arms, with his hands behind his back, in all of his naked, scarred glory. The only article of clothing he was wearing was a stark black leather collar around his neck, if that even counted as clothing. A leash dangled from a D-ring attached to the collar, and _holy cow, where did Wade even get that?_ Wade’s blue eyes were alight with an unidentifiable emotion, but the sultry pout of his lips and the suggestive tilt of his hips spoke volumes to Peter. He barely managed to get the door closed, before he was walking towards Wade breathlessly.

“Babe, what’s up?” Peter teased, making a horrible pun as he cradled Wade’s head in his hands gently, nudging Wade’s semi-quiescent and heavily scarred cock with his socked foot. A jolt of lust travelled through him at the fact that _Wade was naked and kneeling at his feet_.

“Please fuck me. Roughly. I need to be hurt, Petey-pie,” Wade told Peter softly, as he nuzzled into Peter’s arms. “It’ll help with all the stuff in my brain, silence the voices for a moment. And well, if you do it, I'd enjoy it a hell of a lot more.”

(Ain’t that the gods' own truth.)

**[Getting Petey to shut us up again, huh? That’s cheating.]**

(We could always refuse to go. I’d like to see you try to have sex with us talking to you in the background.)

 _Hell no! Do you all want to ruin the sex for Baby Boy too? Don’t forget, you two suggested this!_ Wade shouted at the boxes angrily in his mind. The boxes retreated slightly, pouting and generally making their annoyance known. But their presence still lingered, as they always did, at the back of his mind, weighing heavily. Wade knew he would pay for that later. But Wade knew that they wouldn’t make good on their threat, because even the boxes _liked_ their Petey-pie. It was why, currently, five months into their relationship, Peter Parker was the only one who could shut the boxes up temporarily, short of death or severe trauma. And Wade was aiming for the latter today. He wanted them totally gone, at least for a few hours, and not merely quiescent, as he got his Petey-pie to punish him, and assuage his guilt enough for him to continue with life.

* * *

   


Peter ran a hand through his hair as he considered his boyfriend's proposal, eyeing the black leather collar on Wade's neck with growing interest. The long leash dangling from it spoke to Peter’s vivid imagination, and Peter knew he was going to do it when his mind supplied him with images of him choking Wade with the leash. Of Wade helpless, beneath him, struggling for breath.

Shivering slightly, Peter licked his lips. Months of sex with Wade had made him come to terms with some things about himself. Somehow, the idea of hurting wade physically, of making big, strong, muscular and hulking Wade _submit_ just did it for him.

Still, Peter couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to it than Wade's simple explanation. Wade Wilson was a walking paradox. Sure, he talked excessively about anything under the sun and could never be shut up, but this did not apply to anything related to his own feelings – things that mattered to Peter that Wade always dismissed as of little import. So he was understandably a little cautious of this sudden request for rough sex, even though they had been exploring Peter’s dominant side progressively for the past few months. “So we’re just doing this for fun right? I'd web you up, hurt you a little, then fuck you?”

“Sounds like a plan, Baby Boy,” Wade grinned as he fluttered his lashes at Peter coyly. It would be more than that to Wade, of course, but there was no need for him to burden his Petey-pie with his issues. Let Peter enjoy this as he would.

And Peter was turned on by Wade's suggestion, Wade knew from his very demeanour.

“Very well, Wade. But if we're doing it, we’re doing it _my_ way.” Peter’s pupils were dilated with lust as he stripped out of his work clothes, leaving them strewn carelessly on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up within a few days!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger(s) Warning: Please do check the updated tags.
> 
> This is a work of fiction (I.e. please do your own research before attempting any kink described here in real life;)).

When Peter was finally naked, he pulled Wade to his feet and pressed forward, all but slamming Wade into the nearest wall. He started kissing Wade aggressively, tongue thrusting forward into Wade’s mouth. Then, he reached out with his right hand to grab a fistful of the long, trailing leash and _yanked_ hard, so much so that Wade could feel the stiff leather collar digging harshly into the tender flesh of his nape.

It was at times like this that Wade cursed his healing factor, for he wouldn’t be able to keep the bruises that he was certain had blossomed all across his skin for long – they would be gone within seconds. He loved being marked, because it made him feel wanted, needed and _loved_.

Wade gasped as he returned the kiss languidly, allowing Peter to establish dominance, nipping at his Petey-pie’s lips every now and then playfully. Peter all but growled at him, before biting down on Wade's bottom lips hard enough to draw blood. Wade loved it when his Baby Boy got all dominant on him, so it was unsurprising that he found himself rock hard within seconds. He especially loved it that nowadays Peter was familiar enough with Wade to be confident about and during sex, and unhesitatingly went for whatever he wanted. Wade loved giving...and it satisfied him beyond measure when Peter just _took_.

Moaning into the kiss, Wade bucked up slightly, trying to draw more aggressive reactions from Peter. It worked – Peter stepped back slightly before spinning Wade’s taller body around so that his Wade's scarred face was mashed against the wall. _Rawr! Me like!_ Wade squealed internally. Then, Peter was shooting out his webs at Wade’s hands, webbing them to the wall right above his head with deadly accuracy.

 _He must have been wearing them under his clothes today, hot damn!_ Wade tugged at the webs instinctively, and moaned lustily when it held. He had one hell of a bondage kink, and when it met with his Spiderman kink (webs, baby, webs!), wham! Wade was desperate and dripping within seconds. He gyrated against the wall to seek relief and sweet, sweet friction...only to find himself thwarted by cruel, mean Peter, who had gripped Wade's hips with superhuman strength and pulled the lower half of his body backwards, such that Wade's ass was all but sticking out in the air.

“No, Wade,” Peter growled. “You pleasure yourself only when I say so.”

Those words went straight to Wade’s cock. Panting, Wade mewled helplessly and found that he had grown impossibly harder. And in this position, there was nothing he could do in order to relieve himself. That sense of helplessness, the feeling that it was all out of his hands, that he could just relax and take whatever Peter dished out...That spiked Wade’s lust to dangerous levels, even as he mewled, “Please, please, sir, _I need you!_ ”

“Begging already, Babe? We haven’t even started,” Peter’s voice was laced with amusement. He did not keep Wade waiting either. The next moment, he had laid down a hard smack on Wade’s bare ass, sending shock-waves of unadulterated pain radiating outwards from his heated ass. His Baby Boy must have put his super-strength into it, for a normal spanking would hardly have hurt him, and the warm, glowing pain from that extra-hard spanking was exactly what Wade needed at that moment. He deserved this pain, he needed it, wanted it, _craved_ it like an addict would.

“Harder! Please!” Wade cried out, yearning for more of the cleansing pain, so unlike the constant annoying hurt that he suffered daily because of his skin condition. This time however, Peter did not lay down another smack. Instead, a hard yank to his engorged balls sent Wade yowling. The pain that he felt from the ball busting was different - it had that bright, sharp edge that bordered just on the wrong side of _too much,_ yet it sent waves of arousal through Wade at that thought that _it was the usually strait-laced and wholesome Peter Parker aka Spiderman who was currently doing this to him._

 _“Holy_ _fuuuucccck!”_ Wade made his enthusiasm and approval known loudly and vocally, even as he bucked up in reflex, straining against the webs. But his Petey-pie knew what he was doing and the webs held fast. And the boxes were gone, gone from his mind, just like that. Wade knew that they wouldn’t be back until much, much later and he _delighted_ in their absence.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” Peter all but purred into his ears, even as he bit down hard, on the shell of Wade’s ear. Wade jerked in arousal, whether it was from Peter’s proximity or the bite he couldn’t tell. “Still, I’d have to _punish_ you for trying to escape.”

A sharp tug on the leash by Peter’s hand towards the back soon had Wade choking breathlessly as the hard black leather collar dug itself into Wade’s throat. It was a warning and a punishment all rolled into one. Wade had hung himself before and hadn’t enjoyed it that much but somehow when it was his Baby Boy doing the choking, Wade felt wave after tidal wave of arousal crash through his body, culminating in an impossibly hard and all-but-drooling cock.

Then Peter released him. Gasping, Wade sucked in the sweet, sweet air and let his head fall forward onto the wall in front of him.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Wade coughed out as he apologised, because he had not meant to be bad. Even though he had enjoyed the punishment very much indeed. Wade wanted to be a good boy for his Petey-pie, to be good for his beloved Spidey, always and forever.

The gentle stroke of Wade's dick that soon followed was heavenly. The contrast between the sharp pain and soft pleasure all but melted Wade’s brain, but the worse thing was that Peter repeated it. Smack, yank, stroke. Again. Smack, yank, stroke. And again.

Until Wade was nothing more than a mindless puddle of goo, shamelessly whining and begging. For what, he had no clue, as his higher brain functions had long since left him. He currently existed in a moment where there was no past and no future, all thoughts of punishment and other ulterior motives gone from his mind. In the here and now, only a haze of lust and pleasure remained. He could simply float on the waves of endorphins to la-la land and be a very happy avocado there.

Giving Wade’s cock one last lingering stroke, Peter pinched his cockhead slightly so that Wade would not come prematurely. Pre-cum dripped steadily all over his hand as Wade whined and Peter had to admit that there was something about torturing Wade in the kinky, fun way that just turned him on. Maybe it was the absolute control that he had over Wade in that one moment, the idea that this man's pain and pleasure all belonged to him. Or maybe Peter had a hidden sadistic streak a mile wide, something that he had to keep hidden, even when facing criminals, because it was just _not right_  to do otherwise. Smirking, he moved his hand down to fondle Wade’s rough, hairless balls one last time, tugging and pinching and stroking until he was certain that they were reddish-purple and swollen.

Peter admired the bulky and muscular form of his naked and very much blissed out boyfriend in front of him. Despite his scarred and peeling skin, Wade was beautiful to him, and never more so than when he was suffering both pain and pleasure at the same time. Both of which were delivered by Peter. A hot wave of possessiveness floated through Peter at that very thought and he yanked sharply on the leash again, forcing Wade to stretch out his collared neck.

Bending, Peter bit harshly at the textured skin that was his boyfriend’s neck and left a huge, reddish bruise within seconds. Wade moaned beneath him. The skin broke, and Peter found himself with droplets of blood in his mouth. Apologetically, Peter released Wade, licking away the iron his mouth, but if anything, Wade merely moaned harder. And really, it was such a minor wound to the merc who was also known as Deadpool, for within seconds, the skin had regenerated and the bloody bruise was gone.

But there were other parts of Wade’s body that was on display. And Wade’s pert and muscular ass was a sight indeed, as the ever-shifting skin became a veritable piece of art-work right in front of Peter’s eyes. Sores blossomed and faded, scars appeared, then disappeared, and no matter how many times Peter had seen it before, it always remained fascinating to him. Thrust out into the air like that, it was simply begging to be fucked, Peter thought as he reached down to give those cheeks a hard squeeze.

After digging out a nearby bottle of lube, smirking, Peter poured a small amount on his fingers before he thrust two fingers into Wade’s ass. Well, Wade had asked for rough after all, and judging from the long, breathy groan that emitted from his throat, liked it a lot.

“You’re so good for me, my big boy. So beautiful and sweet, laying there just for me,” Peter whispered into Wade’s ear after he gave Wade a quick stretching. “Do you want it? Do you want my dick?”

“Yes, yes, please, please, pretty please!” Wade cried out, emerging slightly from his headspace to reply to Peter. “Sir, please! Give me your cock!”

So Peter slicked up his own cock, lifted Wade up, and plunged it into Wade’s tight little asshole with one quick, strong thrust, putting his super-strength into it. He would have torn Wade up a little, he knew, so he waited for a few moments in case Wade wished to use his safe-word.

When none was forth-coming except for pleas of more, Peter started to move, pumping his hips back and forth, driving his dick deep into Wade's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to tag the major kinks, but if there's anything else that you feel that I should tag in case of triggers and what-not, feel free to leave a note:)
> 
> Otherwise, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn.

_Holy motherfuckers of the gods!_ Wade almost screamed when that long and thick cock had stuffed him full. His Baby Boy was disproportionately large, almost as big as he was, and he always appreciated it whenever Peter fucked him. And Peter knew exactly where his prostate was, for he nailed Wade on that pleasure button unerringly with every hard thrust.

And his Baby Boy’s hands, oh his hands, those magical, long and thin delicate spidery fingers. They stroked Wade’s cock hard, rough and fast, nipping and twerking slightly every now and then, just the way that Wade like it. Peter was a quick learner and after the months of experience, he knew how to bring Wade to a climax expertly and efficiently.

Wade felt his pleasure building into a crescendo, what with the double assault on his body. With a few more strokes, he would fall over that edge and with every fibre of his being, he yearned for that white, shiny pleasure of orgasm. But suddenly…emptiness. That thick, hard cock that had been fucking his ass was _just not there_. And that pair of hands, those magical hands, had _pulled away_. Wade wailed wordlessly as he was lowered onto the ground again, all but collapsing against the wall, held up only by his webbed arms. He was desperate enough to start rutting against the wall, leaving slick trails of pre-cum all over it, uncaring of the sight that he must have presented to Peter, just like a scarred, horny dog humping against any available surface that its dick could reach.

“Not yet, big boy,” Peter breathed into his ear as he pulled Wade’s hips backwards, smacking Wade’s ass once harshly as punishment for the stunt, leaving only the empty air touching Wade’s cock with absolutely no friction. “I want to see how many times I can bring you to the edge before you become a crying, sobbing mess.”

And Wade could only whimper at that, shivering in half-anticipation and half-terror. It had been a very long time since he had cried during sex, but if anyone could get him to cry, he was certain that it would be his Petey-pie. He had never trusted anyone else enough to truly let go, ever since Nessa. For a moment, it scared Wade - the power that his Baby Boy had over him. It hit him then, that he would have done anything, and he meant _anything,_ for Petey in that one moment. Then he scoffed mentally. For wasn't that simply the naked, unadorned truth? Anytime and anywhere, regardless.

Unaware of his boyfriend's musings, Peter continued his ministrations on Wade’s body. As he pressed his hard cock into the cleft between Wade’s butt, he stroked one hand over Wade’s nipple, pinching and twisting them in the manner that he knew Wade loved. Wade was extremely sensitive there, he knew.

“Look, your nipples are so sensitive. They’re just begging to be abused, you know,” Peter told his boyfriend playfully as he flicked Wade’s right nipple with one hard nail. He wondered if he could bring Wade near to climax just from playing with his nipples….then the scientist in him clamoured to test out his hypothesis. With a wicked smirk, Peter liberated a short knife from its nearby hiding place and cut through the webs that had been holding Wade up. Spinning Wade around so that Peter was facing him, Peter bent down and lavished attention on Wade’s nipples, licking and sucking them alternatingly, coating them with a layer of saliva that would add another new sensation to Wade’s lovingly tortured nipples.

Harsh, ragged breathing from above indicated that Wade was indeed extremely affected by Peter’s attack on his nipples. Peter kept an eye on Wade’s bobbing cock, noting with interest that the pre-cum leaking from it was now running down in rivulets and had all but formed a puddle on the floor. He also kept an eye on Wade’s hand, now that they were free, wondering if Wade would be able to control himself. But although it might surprise those who knew the Merc with a Mouth only superficially, Wade always had a deep-seated need to please his partners. In other words, he was a good boy for his lovers, despite how he acted in public. And so, although Wade keened as loudly as a cat that was about to be gutted, those hands remained clenched tight into fists by his side. Then, as Peter pinched and pulled Wade’s left nipple and he bit down on the right nipple, he heard Wade’s breathing change.

Immediately, Peter pulled back from his ministrations. Peter noted with satisfaction that a few stray tears were leaking from his boyfriend’s eyes. This time, Wade lamented the loss of sensation by howling loudly at the top of his voice and banged his head against the wall.

“Stop that,” Peter commanded, quickly interposing his own hand between Wade’s bald head and the wall. He hated seeing Wade hurt himself. No, Wade was his and only he could hurt Wade. Hurt, but never harm, for Wade was far too precious to him.

Wade whimpered quietly when he heard the disapproval in his Petey’s voice. He dropped to his knees, and nuzzled his bald head against Peter’s thighs, letting his body apologise for himself when his voice would not work. “It’s fine, I’m not mad. Just don’t do that again,” he heard Peter say from above him. Then, Peter bent down and reached for the leash that was still attached to his collar. Wade felt a sharp tug on the collar and then his head was being yanked upwards.

Peter’s big, doe-like eyes were soft and gentle as he petted Wade on the head tenderly. “Do you want to continue, Wade? Or I can just suck you off now and then we can go to bed to cuddle.” He smiled at his boyfriend, showing that he was fine with either choice.

Wade shook his head desperately. No, he didn’t want to tap out, he didn’t want to fail Peter, he could do this. He wasn’t that much of a wimp, for gods’ sake, he was the one who had asked for rough sex in the first place! He wasn’t that shitty of a boyfriend, to tease and then leave his Baby Boy hanging. Fucking hell, this was supposed to be his _punishment_!

“Well then, darling. Let’s take this to your bedroom,” Peter’s voice turned silkily smooth again as he gently tugged on the leash. Wade wanted to be good, wanted to make it up to Peter, so he showed his contrition in the only way he could at the moment. By crawling, on his hands and knees, to the bedroom. He imagined the sight that he must have presented. Naked, scarred, collared and leashed, led towards the bedroom by his master, like a recalcitrant dog.

“Holy…that’s so hot, Wade!” Peter must have turned to look at him; the arousal in Peter’s voice was evident. Wade didn’t dare to meet his Petey-pie’s eyes, instead keeping his eyes on Peter’s lovely and shapely feet in front of him. Even as a wave of humiliation wash through him at the thought of crawling after Peter like a dog, Wade reminded himself that he was doing it for his Baby Boy. And his body liked it too, Wade knew, for his cock remained rock hard and dripping as he put one hand in front of the other. Well, that was great, he told himself. Even if he should prove to be a horrible boyfriend to Peter, maybe he could be a good dog for his master.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Wade’s leash was released. He looked up only to see that Peter had settled onto his bed and was watching him with hungry eyes as Wade crawled into the room. Shameful arousal coursed through him as Wade inched his way into the room.

“Come here, boy,” Peter said playfully, although his eyes were alert and watching Wade carefully. Watching to see if Wade would use his safe-word, some distant part of Wade’s mind told him. Wade never had the heart to tell Peter that Wade was as likely to use his safe-word as Peter was to reveal to the world his identity as Spiderman.

Obeying Peter’s order like a good dog, Wade crawled onto the bed with his hands and knees, then stayed in position, quivering slightly as he did so. Whining, Wade lowered his head onto the mattress and thrust his ass up into the air, wordlessly begging for Peter to fuck him. To take him like he was a bitch in heat.

“So beautiful for me you are, darling,” Peter told Wade before he reached down to lift Wade’s hands above his head, webbing them to the solid metal headboard easily. Wade felt a full body shiver go through him at the feeling it caused. Being webbed to the bed lying on his front, legs spread apart, ass thrust up, being so open, so exposed for his lover. Before Wade could become self-conscious about his body however, Peter was leaning down to pepper Wade’s back and ass with kisses. Wade’s request for rough sex meant that instead of gentle kisses, Peter was laying down hard bite after bite on Wade’s body, some of which ended bloodily. Sighing happily, Wade almost drifted off from the sensation of painful pleasure inflicted one after the other on his sensitive skin. He loved it when his Petey-pie kissed him, for it showed that he was wanted and needed.

By the time Peter ended the impromptu kissing/biting session, Wade’s cock was turgid, purple, drooling and felt like it was going to burst at any moment. It was fortunate that his hands were bound up, or he would have shredded the sheets long ago. When Peter finally thrust his heavy, thick cock into Wade’s ass, Wade whimpered and sighed at the blissful and pleasurable sensation of the thick hotness in his ass, and felt like he was welcoming home a long-lost part of himself. For surely that was where Petey-pie’s cock belonged – in his ass. Permanently. All day long. Forever and ever.

Wade grunted as he felt Peter’s strong hands on his hips tighten their grip as Peter withdrew all the way then shoved his cock deep in Wade’s hole again. His Baby Boy’s dick was spearing him open, splitting him apart, and Wade felt all sorts of vulnerable, laid open and bare for Petey’s pleasure as he was fucked hard and fast. The strange thing was, it never felt dirty, despite the roughness. Maybe it was because his partner this time was his Petey-pie, his sweet, lovely Baby Boy. And Wade knew, deep down in his heart, that his Petey-pie cared for him.

Then, as Peter hit his prostate again and again as he fucked Wade, Wade’s pleasure was building towards his climax again. He felt a moment of panic and dread. Was Peter going to edge him again? He didn’t think that he could survive another edging but it was what his Baby Boy wanted and who was Wade to deny his Baby Boy’s desires?  Despite his uneasiness, Wade squeezed his ass muscles tightly whenever Peter thrust into him, hoping to massage Peter’s cock with a tight and warm asshole, as he wanted to give Petey-pie pleasure, even if his Petey-pie decided that Wade was undeserving of that same pleasure.

 _No, no, no, no_ … Wade’s brain chanted but his body betrayed him by inexorably climbing towards that plateau once more. Then just, when Wade resigned himself to another painful non-finish, Peter’s voice was sweet, heavenly and angelic in his ears, “Come for me, Wade.”

The feeling of cum flooding Wade’s ass – his Baby Boy’s cum – was what threw him over the edge, despite his untouched cock. As his orgasm all but swallowed him whole, Wade felt himself floating in a haze of white, glowing pleasure, once more a happy avocado in awash in a sea of gentle contentment. His last thought was one of overwhelming love and gratitude towards his Petey-pie.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

When Wade finally came to his senses once more, he found himself as the little spoon, embraced by warm, strong arms that belonged to his Petey-pie. Wade cooed happily. He loved being the little spoon, despite his height and mass. It made him feel safe, protected and wanted, and that was a feeling that he rarely got to experience in his thirty-one years of life. Bliss and lethargy suffused his limbs as he nuzzled into his Baby Boy’s embrace. His asshole felt clean, and so did his skin – Wade knew that Peter must have wiped him down while he was still out of it.

“Hey, babe, you’re awake,” Peter’s voice was soft and fond as he helped Wade to a sitting position. “Want some water?” The bottle of water standing on the bedside table was uncapped and lifted to his mouth without waiting for an answer. Wade felt his heart swell at that. His Petey-pie was ever so considerate of him, despite the fact that both of them knew that Wade would not suffer any ill-effects even if there were no aftercare whatsoever. Hell, the only form of aftercare that Cable had ever offered was a swift boot to his rump and a muttered “Scram”, but Wade had always shrugged it off easily. And in his desperation and neediness, he had always gone back for more. 

He was getting soft, Wade decided with a goofy smile. His Baby Boy pampered him too much, and Wade could only let him, knowing how much it mattered to his Petey. “Thanks, Petey,” he murmured in gratitude after finishing the bottle of water. His only answer was a soft kiss to the top of his head. After that, Wade lowered himself onto the bed once more and Peter spooned him from behind again.

After a short while, tentatively, feeling emotionally emboldened by the concern shown to him, Wade leaned into Peter and asked softly, “So was I a good dog?”

Wade felt one of Peter’s hands tighten around him as the other started stroking his flank. “You were the best dog ever, babe,” Peter murmured into his ears in a voice that was thick with sleep. “But I still like you better as my boyfriend.”

Wade was speechless after that as he felt his heart swell with an unidentifiable emotion. Peter wanted him and needed him as a boyfriend, not as a dog. Despite the fact that he was a good dog and was absolutely willing to become Peter’s dog for the rest of his life. Just like that, Wade was reassured and comforted all at once. His Petey always knew what to say to make him feel better. Maybe later he’d offer his Baby Boy an awesome thank-you blowjob, just to show him how grateful Wade was.

As Wade prepared to drift off to sleep, he pondered on the fact that the supposed punishment seemed to have taken a very different turn than initially planned. But one thing was for certain. He did feel infinitely better after sex with Peter. So maybe his plan had worked after all, in a manner of speaking. For despite all his doubts, guilt and self-loathing, he knew that he didn’t want to die today. Right here, right now, in this very bed, was that something worth living for. _Sorry, Ness…I’m a selfish bastard._

Tomorrow, Wade knew that his boxes would return and undoubtedly give him hell. And the whole emotional roller-coaster might start up again. But just for today, maybe he could enjoy this unexpectedly happy ending to what had initially been a Really Bad Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be either my last or second-last fic in the Deadpool/Spiderman fandom, depending on whether I can squeeze out the time to complete the other fic I have in the works before I lose all motivation to write Peter/Wade:) Unfortunately, real life has gotten really busy for me. 
> 
> It was fun while it lasted, and a big thank you to all of you who have read my stories. Especially those of you who have taken the time to leave comments/kudos etc.


End file.
